Aroma
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Su animal ronroneo del gusto, extasiado por aquel aroma que lo llamaba a perderse en él [Viñeta]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-Men no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Aroma.

Un fuerte dolor atravesó su cabeza, haciéndolo gemir cual animal herido enseñando los colmillos. Llevó una mano a su sien y presionó con fuerza, queriendo buscar de alguna manera frenarlo pero fue en vano, el dolor persistía. Su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco, mareado. Sin poder encontrar un eje que lo ayudase a no caer. Rugió incomodo y respiro con fuerza, soportandolo tanto como podía.

Abrió los ojos una vez que todo a su alrededor se estabilizó. Recorrió la habitación de un lado al otro con la mirada, no reconociendo nada de lo que le rodeaba. Ni siquiera a las tres personas que estaban allí con él.

 _¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?_

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado bebiendo en un bar de mala muerte en Minnesota, luego de haberle coqueteado a su dueña para que le diera cervezas gratis _¿Qué había sucedido?_

Desconfiado, arrugó su ceño y enseñó rápidamente sus garras. Encorvo el cuerpo hacia adelante, listo para arrojarse sobre alguno de ellos, y les gruño en advertencia.

El hombre sobre la silla de ruedas alzó una mano, frenando a uno de los muchachos. Dejó caer el brazo de manera lenta y lo observó con cuidado.

\- ¿Logan? -preguntó con voz gentil.

Gruño molesto ante su confianza a su persona.

\- ¿Quien eres y porqué me trajeron a éste lugar? -preguntó sin dejar su pose defensiva.

Uno de ellos bufo con desespero mientras que el más joven no dejaba de tambalearse mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

\- No otra vez... -murmuró el chico del cabello castaño.

\- ¿Otra vez? -preguntó curioso el niño de cabello gris y googles llamativos.

\- Ahora no, Hank... -advirtió el hombre calvo- Ustedes váyanse, lo controlare hasta que vuelva a recordar.

 _¿Controlar?_ Logan rugió en repuesta, odiaba que le tratasen como a un animal. Él sabía lo que era, lo sabía muy bien; no hacia falta que se lo recordasen.

Ante su fiero gruñido, las tres personas se posaron derechas. Como si tratasen de tener cuidado. Eso lo hizo sonreír, le gustaba que le tuviesen miedo.

Sin ningún descaro los olfateo, arrugando notablemente la nariz. _Eran mutantes,_ así como él.

Logan estuvo dispuesto a largarse de allí, sabiendo que ninguno de los tres era una amenaza verdadera. Pero hubo algo, pequeño pero que estaba allí, que lo hizo desistir completamente de la idea. Algo que lo obligó a volver a utilizar su olfato.

Un aroma conocido se adueñó de sus sentidos, obligandolo a cerrar los ojos para poder sentirlo mejor. Un aroma dulce pero masculino, suave y con un deje picante que le atraía le rodeo. Estaba seguro de que conocía aquel olor, lo sentía.

Su animal ronroneo del gusto, extasiado por aquel aroma que lo llamaba a perderse en él.

Inconscientemente dio un pequeño paso, luego otro y otro. Un caminar lento pero seguro, siendo guiado por aquel aroma que lo comenzaba a descontrolar sin la necesidad de volverlo violento.

Un calor corporal ajeno lo hizo detenerse, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el niño de cabello gris. Observándolo con ingenua curiosidad.

Sin siquiera preguntarle o dejar que el niño pudiese hacer algo, lo tomo fuertemente de los brazos y lo acercó a él para poder undir su rostro en su cuello. Justo detrás de la oreja, allí donde el aroma era más puro.

Su animal ronroneo del gusto nuevamente y se dejó caer solo un poco sobre el niño. No quería que cargara con todo su peso. Lo escucho reírse pero extrañamente aquello no le molestó.

Tampoco lo hizo cuando el chico levantó su mano y mimo suavemente su cabeza, entrelazando sus pálidos dedos con su cabello. El lobo dentro de él se dejo hacer a su antojo, sumiso. Le gustaba las caricias del niño.

Los otros dos hombres en la habitación murmuraban, incluso uno de ellos quiso acercarse pero Logan pudo frenarlo con un gruñido de advertencia.

El calvito en silla de ruedas se rio divertido y tomo del más joven del brazo.

\- Vamonos, Hank.

\- Espere ¿Que? ¿Está seguro?

Charles asintió.

\- Si. Logan no le hará daño, al parecer reconoció a Peter y a nosotros solo nos ve como amenaza. Se sentirá más seguro si nos vamos, estoy seguro que Logan volverá a recordarnos dentro de poco nuevamente... -decía mientras arrastraba a su alumno hacia afuera de la oficina.

Ni siquiera les prestó atención, no le interesaba.

Logan lo único que quería era perderse en el aroma de aquel niño.

En aquel aroma que lo hacía sentir a gusto, en paz y que lo calmaba de sobremanera.

El chico volvió a reírse pero lo ignoró.

 _Su risa también le gusta, tanto como su adictivo aroma_.


End file.
